AMETHYST & CRIMSON
by OokamiLover19
Summary: There's a new guy in town and Cloud Strife brings him to his little sister's apartment. Cloud knows this guy well and knows that he is a former Turk who killed a lot. Is Cloud giving his sister a death sentence or is there something else on his mind? What happens when webs of lies become unraveled? Vincent Valentine X OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary_**: There's a new guy in town and Cloud Strife brings him to his little sister's apartment. Cloud knows this guy well and knows that he is a former Turk who killed a lot. Is Cloud giving his sister a death sentence or is there something else on his mind? Vincent Valentine X OC

* * *

…

…

…

**Chapter One: Stuck With the Turk**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from FFVII.  
Shadow is my own character.

Sorry but the first chapters are always the slowest to read.  
Plot will develop along the way.

…

…

…

"Shadow, open the door!" I heard cloud call through the door as he banged on it. "I know your home, I need your help."

I frowned as I set the finger nail polish on the table and set it on the table. I got up and walked over to the door while blowing on the one hand that I had managed to paint and unlocked the door. Out in the hallway was Cloud Strife half dragging a man with long black hair. The man's arm was over Cloud's shoulder and seemed like just deadweight. I stepped back and he half dragged the man inside.

"Care to explain why you're dragging some unconscious man that I don't know into my apartment?" I asked as I followed him down the hall and into the guest room.

"He lost a fight," Cloud spoke. "Help me get him on the bed."

"But I just did my nails," I whined, showing him the one hand painted red.

"And who is paying for all your expenses?" Cloud growled and I sighed and grabbed the man's legs and helped get the man on the bed. "Make sure he stays here. I have to go find Cerberus."

"Cloud, who is this man? You know that I wouldn't b e able to stop him even if I wanted! I don't have that kind of experience!" I snapped as I followed him out into the living room.

"Would you rather me stay here and have to explain to that Turk why his gun is missing?" Cloud raised a brow as if mocking me before walking out into the hallway.

"Cloud!" I yelled after him.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Cloud called over his shoulder. "Chillax!"

"Damn it Cloud, I'll kill you if I survive the night with this stranger around!" I snapped before closing the door and sitting back on the couch and went back to painting my nails.

* * *

My name is Shadow Strife, younger sister to Cloud Strife. I am 19 years old and have lived in this apartment since I was 15. Mom and dad died when I was 10 and Cloud was able to claim guardianship once he turned 20 five years later. I did have a small job but Cloud didn't let me help pay for anything like my car and the bills.

I am 5'4" and get mistaken for being several years younger than I actually am. My black hair reaches the bottom of my shoulder blades and there are several silver streaks on the top layer that are usually braided to keep apart from the black while my bangs hang over my amethyst eyes. Oh, by the way, I work under cover for Cloud and several others that are on our side.

* * *

I didn't turn on any music or the TV due to the unexpected guest that was unconscious in the guest room. I went to painting my toes before I looked at the clock and got up to make dinner. I made more than I usually would, in case the Turk woke up. As soon as I was finished putting pasta in the pan of water and the sauce was done, I heard a creak of a floorboard and turned to come eye-to-eye with crimson eyes.

"Vincent Valentine…" I whispered to myself surprised and he narrowed his eyes and I found myself pressed against a wall, my feet a foot off the floor.

"Who are you and where am I?" he growled and I sighed as I pressed my hands to his forearm and pressed his pressure points, making him drop me.

"I can't talk when you're strangling me," I spoke calmly as I got to my feet. "My name is Shadow Strife and you are in my apartment. My brother brought you here, saying you lost a fight."

"Cloud?" his eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, he said he'd be back tomorrow. Said he went to go find Cerberus, whatever that means and that you need to stay here until he comes back," I spoke as I turned the burners to low.

"Foolish," Vincent muttered and headed towards the door.

"You're bleeding Turk, did you realize that?" I called as I noticed the torn shirt and the blood stains. It looked like he had been clawed by something. "Cloud won't bee to happy if you leave when he told you to stay."

Vincent turned his crimson eyes to me and I glared at him. He closed his eyes and took a breath before he pulled off the shirt and tossed it into the garbage. I noticed an elbow length glove on his right arm but didn't mention anything.

"Come this way and I'll get the medical kit," I sighed and walked down the hall to the main bathroom. "Do you need any help or can you do it yourself?"

Vincent looked at his back in the mirror then frowned and turned his back to me and moved his hair that went to mid back over his shoulder. Assuming that that was his way of saying 'yes he needed help' I grabbed a rag and washed off the dried blood and soaked up as much of the blood that was still coming out before grabbing the hydrogen peroxide and pouring it onto another rag and put it onto the gashes. I heard a hiss and murmured an apology as I grabbed the Neosporin and put that on before bandaging his back.

He walked back towards the living room and I dashed into my room and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt that was in my closet for when the gang needed extra clothes and walked back out to the living room and saw Vincent sitting on the edge of the couch, looking at the newspaper. I tossed the shirt to him and it landed on his head as I walked into the kitchen and strained the pasta and pulled out two plates.

* * *

-Vincent-

* * *

I was surprised when something landed on my head and when I looked at it; I realized it was a large long-sleeved black shirt. I pulled it on and saw Shadow in the kitchen putting food on a plate and set it on the edge of the counter and before doing the same with the other plate then she sat down. I sat down nearby and she pushed one of the plates towards me before digging into her own food.

"Where did you learn to take care of injuries so well?" I asked as I started to eat.

"AVALANCHE is always showing up as well as others who oppose Shinra and fight against him," she shrugged. "I'm not much of a fighter though."

"You seem like you can handle yourself pretty well."

"Thanks but I'm no field agent. I'm only a computer genius. I can hack into any software, bypass any security system, anything you can think of," she chuckled and finished eating. She got up and washed her dishes and put the food in the fridge before walking into the living room and opening her laptop as she sat on the lazy boy. I finished and washed my plate to be courteous and sat on the couch. "You can turn on the TV if you want."

"Do you not watch it?"

"Not really. Cloud bought it when the gang would come over bored out of their minds. I have too much school work," she frowned and I grabbed the remote. "Cloud required that I started taking online classes. Idiot thinking that I need more schooling…"

"The body of Professor Hojo was found washed up on the shore last night outside his facility. The time and cause of his death is unknown but officials are saying that it could have been the wolves that run wild outside his facility property line…"

"Yeah right," Shadow snorted as she continued typing on her laptop. "Those wolves are too scared of Hojo to attack him. If you study them, each of them has scars because of him."

"What do you know?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Professor Hojo, mastermind of SOLDIER and the Jenova Project, head of SCPC Science Research Division was a fucked up idiot. Experimenting on everything in his reach, comrades, guards, animals… anyway he had many enemies that wanted to murder him. A personal favorite pastime of his, something called the Chaos Gene. From what I saw when I hacked his system, all 24 humans that he injected died. There was a rumor 30 years ago that one survived but that's all it was."

"Could I see this research?" I asked seriously and she finally looked up from her computer.

"Made an enemy of you, too?" she asked and I nodded. She got up and motioned me to follow her down the hall. She opened a door and led me into a study with shelves of books. She set her laptop on the desk where two other screens where and she plugged it up. "I printed out several of the research files but not Chaos."

I walked around to stand behind her as she sat down and started typing rapidly, scanning through several security software programs. She scooted her seat to the side as she pulled up a file to all three screens and I knelt next to her and started reading what she had pulled up on two of the screens and saw her writing a paper on her main screen.

"From what I've read, a woman named Lucrecia Crescent led most of the project but it was mostly Hojo's research that got it going," she mumbled as she saved her document and shut down the computers and I narrowed my eyes. "We can't be on long while here, otherwise the signal could be traced and if I'm found, I'm most likely dead. I'll take you to where I work the most and you can read more of it on Monday when the building is open."

"Very well," I spoke and got to my feet.

"You will stay in the room you woke up in. If you leave, that's your problem," she muttered as she entered another room and I heard the lock click as she closed it.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a new guy in town and Cloud Strife brings him to his little sister's apartment.  
Cloud knows this guy well and knows that he is a former Turk who killed a lot.  
Is Cloud giving his sister a death sentence or is there something else on his mind?  
Vincent Valentine X OC

…

…

…

**Chapter Two:The Past Starts To Unfold  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from FFVII.  
Shadow is my own character.

Sorry but the first chapters are always the slowest to read.  
Plot will develop along the way.

…

…

…

* * *

-Shadow-

* * *

I woke up and groaned as I heard a knock on the front door. I pulled on a tank top and a pair of short shorts so i wasn't naked and went to answer it. As I opened the door, I narrowed my eyes at the unconscious blond in between the red haired male, Reno, and the blonde who's hair was slicked back and had goggles on top of his head, Cid.

"What happened?" I sighed as they brought Cloud inside.

"He couldn't hold his liquor," Reno spoke.

"Had Vincent's gun on him though, don't know why," Sid frowned as he showed me a three barreled gun that had the name '_Cerberus'_ carved into the side.

"Give me that," I snapped and he flinched as I pulled it out of his hand. "Get Cloud into a cold shower. There is medicine behind the mirror for him."

They hurried down the hall and into the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed and walked over to the guest room and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened and I saw Vincent glare at me through half-glazed eyes.

"I take it your not a morning person. Sorry for waking you but do you want this?" I asked as I held out the gun, my fingers wrapped loosely around the handle but away from the trigger.

"Thank..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard Cloud screech through the door as the shower turned on.

"Looks like he's awake now, I smirked, looking at the door as Vincent took his gun. "Idiot brother, Cid and Reno dragged him home. Boys, make sure he doesn't smell like alcohol before you let him out!"

"We're on it!" I heard Reno call back.

"I don't get it..." I shook my head and frowned as I walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast. "Why do people insist on getting drunk when there are those who could kill them around the corner?"

"Shad, I'm going to kill you!" I heard Cloud growl as the bathroom door finally opened. He came into the kitchen wearing a pair of dry pants that had been stashed in my room.

"You're the one who got drunk. I was only helping you like the loving sister that I am," I spoke innocently as I scrambled eggs, cooked bacon as well as pancakes.

"Go get some fucking clothes on!"

"And if I refuse?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Leave her alone, we don't need you two to get in a fight this early," Reno sighed as he came into view and tossed a towel on Cloud's head. "We've seen her in less."

"That's besides the point...!"

"Gez, you act like your worried one of your boys will jump me," I snorted as Cid came to help me with breakfast. "If you were that worried about it, then don't bring them over.

"Shadow..."

"Cloud, drop it," I whispered, not looking at him. "It's hard enough."

"Are you still having symptoms from the cryogenic pods?"

"You put her into a Cryogenic pod?" Reno snapped appalled.

"No," I muttered. "Our parents did..."

* * *

-Vincent-

* * *

"Shadow!" I heard Cloud yell as I finally came out of the bedroom that I had been staying in. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Shadow fall to the ground and she looked like she was convulsing a little. "Reno, the top drawer in Shadow's nightstand, there are some syringes. I need you to get one immediately."

Reno ran past me and down the hall as Cid picked up Shadow and carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch and stood back. Cloud hurried to her side as Reno came back holding a syringe full of a white substance and he gave it to Cloud. He uncapped the needle and shoved it into the center of her chest and injected the serum. As soon as Cloud pulled the needle away, Shadow's body arched off the cushions even though she was unconscious.

"What is happening?" Cid growled confused as he ran a hand through his messy blond hair, asking the one question everyone was wondering.

"She has a condition that we have been dealing with for several years," Cloud sighed as he got to his feet and went to throw away the syringe. "Being in a Cryogenic pod for five years created this issue."

"What do you mean by that?" Reno frowned.

"Days before our parents died, they put her in one of Professor Hojo's pods because they were too lazy to find someone to watch her. They had planned to go on a small vacation and come back and get her but then died. It took me five years to find her and save her from that man, and by that time..."

"Shut up Cloud," Shadow whispered and everyone looked at her as she slowly sat up. "No one gets to talk about my past, especially not you."

"Shadow..."

"No, just drop it," she growled and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You don't even know the full truth so don't be going around and telling people what you think really happened."

"Shad..."

"Shut up Cloud," she snapped as she got to her feet. She stumbled forward and I caught her before she hit the ground. "Don't touch me!"

She pushed me back and I lost my footing and fell to the ground as she disappeared past me and down the hall. There was a slam of a door as Reno helped me stand up and Cloud sighed.

"She gets like this sometimes after being injected like that," Cloud spoke as he served breakfast. "She'll be back by lunch or dinner."

"Your not worried about her?" Reno asked confused.

"Why would I be? She gets like this a lot, just get used to it." Reno and Cid shrugged and turned on the TV and the Xbox and started playing Need For Speed. "Vincent, did you get your gun back?"

"Yes, Shadow handed it to me when they put you into the shower to sober you up," I spoke before serving myself a plate full of the food that had been prepared.

* * *

-Cloud-

* * *

"Cloud, aren't you worried about Shadow?" Reno asked as he finally got up from the couch where he and Cid had been playing Need For Speed for about eight hours. It was now 9pm and there had been no sign of Shadow. Vincent had left about five hours ago to 'go clear his head.' "You said she'd be back by now."

"If she didn't want to come back home tonight, then she won't. Shadow is a very unpredictable person, especially after being injected like that," I spoke calmly as I cleaned the kitchen.

"I say we go out and look for her," Reno spoke as he pulled on his jacket. "I don't feel at ease with her not coming back by now."

"Fine..." There was a knock on the door and everyone froze. "What the...? Who would be here at this time of night?"

Cid got to his feet and walked over to the door and opened it slowly, revealing a familiar bald, dark skinned man with a mustache that was well groomed. He was in his usual dark suit but what was unusual was what was in his arms. The limp form of a very familiar silver streaked black haired girl was in his arms with blood rolling down her face and right arm that wasn't against Rude's body. Rude carried Shadow, who was in a black long sleeved shirt and red jeans tucked into black boots, into the room and Cid closed the door.

"What happened to Shadow?" Reno asked as Rude carried Shadow down the hall and into her room and laid her on the bed. Reno, Cid, and Cloud followed them into her room as Rude stepped back and straightened his suit jacket. "Rude, what happened?"

"I don't know, I was coming out of the office when I saw her. She collapsed in the streets right as I came out, she was already banged up," the dark skinned man spoke quietly as I hurried to the bed and touched Shadow's bloody cheek.

Reno ran out of the room and came back with a bowl of warm water and a rag and helped Cloud clean up the blood. The cut on her cheek was thin and wasn't an issue but the wound on her shoulder was bad and looked like something had clawed her. I ripped the sleeve of her shirt off and wanted to cringe at how deep the wounds were.

"Shit," Cid cursed then there was a knock on the front door and he left to go and answer it. "What the hell?!"

I looked at Reno and he frowned back at me and I walked out to the living room while Reno kept working to clean Shadow up. I entered the living room and froze. Vincent was there in the entry way, covered in blood and his shirt was shredded in the back. He had his tacky gold claw on his left hand and blood was dripping down the length of the tips. His crimson eyes were narrowed and he was breathing hard.

"What happened to you?" Cid growled at Vincent and he growled at him and his eyes turned bright yellow for a second before changing back to red.

"Cid, go help Reno take care of Shadow and get the bleeding stopped," I spoke quietly and he disappeared quickly. "Vincent, did you loose control of Chaos?"

"What happened to Shadow?" Vincent spoke quietly, his voice thick with pain.

"We don't know, Rude brought her back. She was already injured and unconscious when he found her when he got off work," I spoke as Vincent stumbled to the couch and sat down.

"Where...where does Rude work?"

"Sector 8." Vincent froze and looked up at me, his usually composed face full of shock. "What is going on Vincent?"

He didn't answer. Instead he got to his feet and stumbled down the hall. I followed him and he entered Shadow's room and I heard his breath escape as he looked at the unconscious girl on the bed. I saw his hands clench up and walked forward so I could see his face and I saw that there was pain in his face as he stared at Shadow.

"I'm sorry..." Vincent's words were barely audible, even to me before he spun and locked himself in the guest room.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a new guy in town and Cloud Strife brings him to his little sister's apartment.  
Cloud knows this guy well and knows that he is a former Turk who killed a lot.  
Is Cloud giving his sister a death sentence or is there something else on his mind?  
Vincent Valentine X OC

…

…

…

**Chapter Three: What's Happening Now?  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from FFVII.  
Shadow is my own character.

…

…

…

* * *

-Cloud-

* * *

I sat in a chair next to Shadow's bed with Reno on the other side, slouched forward and snoring slightly. Rude and Cid had left because they couldn't have stayed unless they wanted to loose their jobs. And Vincent...? He hadn't come out of the guest room since he had come back hours after Rude found Shadow and that was three days ago. Shadow had been acting up a lot more than usual... just like back when he first saved her from Professor Hojo's cryogenic pods.

_'Is the medicine not enough anymore to counter her condition?' _Cloud thought worriedly as he looked over at his sister's prone form. _'She said that I didn't really know about what happened in her past, but why won't she just tell me everything? Is there something else that happened besides being forced into the pods?'_

A slight movement from Shadow brought Cloud out of his thoughts and suddenly she shot up into a sitting position, her eyes wide and her lips parted as she gasped for air. It was as if she had just woken from a nightmare, something that she hadn't had since she was a young child. Shadow whimpered slightly as her shoulders fell forward and her hand came to her wounded shoulder as her eyes closed.

"Shadow?" Reno's voice broke the silence and she flinched as he stood and touched her forearm. "It's just us, your safe."

"Wh...where am I?" She whispered as she opened her eyes slightly.

"Your home," I spoke gently as I placed a hand on her head.

"Cloud..." Her voice broke as both of her hands came up to hold mine that was on her head. Her arms effectively hid her face but I knew that she was crying. I felt her body shaking with the effort of trying to stay silent. "I'm so sorry..."

"What happened to you? Who injured you?"

"I ...don't..." her sobs became louder as her hands slid down and hid her face. "I don't know..."

"Reno, will you stay with her for a minute?" I asked and the red head nodded and sat on the bed near Shadow.

"Where you going?" Shadow looked up suddenly, fear evident in her eyes.

"I promise to be right back, just got to run to the store. Reno won't leave you."

"Oh... okay," she whimpered and wiped away her tears before more fell. "Who... who brought me home?"

"Rude found you in when he got off work in Sector 8. Why were you all the way out there?"

"I don't know..." Shadow stared down at the blanket over her legs. "I was... being chased, I think. I can't remember..."

"Don't push yourself right now, I'll be back soon. Reno..."

"Don't worry man, I got it," Reno waved me off and I nodded before leaving.

I stepped outside the bedroom and closed the door behind me quietly. I stood there for a couple minutes before I looked over at the guest room door where it was still silent inside. I frowned before walking over and opened the door without knocking. Vincent sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the mirror that was above the dresser.

"What is going on?" I demanded and Vincent's eyes were the only thing that moved. "You know why she is hurt, don't you?"

"I didn't do it," Vincent spoke coldly, emphasizing the _'I'_. "She wasn't even supposed to be there..."

"Chaos?" I growled. "You went out out to release him, didn't you?"

"It was the end of the month, you should know by now my routine so he doesn't lash out unexpectedly," Vincent growled. "Blame yourself..."

"Routine doesn't stop his lashing out unexpectedly. Shadow is injured because of this, and traumatized that she can't remember what happened that night. You were supposed to only let him out in uninhabited areas so no one got hurt."

"I did," Vincent got off the bed and stood less then a foot away from me. "You of all people should know that I have limited control when Chaos comes out. She is lucky she isn't dead, no matter how much of a fight she gave."

"Shadow doesn't fight, she never has been that kind of person no matter how hurt she got."

"Oh really, she isn't the only one injured," Vincent snapped as he pulled off his shirt revealing a wound on his shoulder. "That girl isn't weak in any way or form, she shoved a dagger into my shoulder."

"I don't believe it," I frowned as Vincent stepped back. He walked over to the dresser and picked up a small dagger that had blood spots on it and held it up. "That's mine..."

"She must have taken it with her when she left that day."

* * *

-Vincent-

* * *

"I have things to do," Cloud spoke suddenly and I saw his eyes become guarded before he left the room.

"Stubborn fool." I looked down at the dagger that I still held in my gloved hand before setting it back on the dresser before voices reached myears from down the hall.

"I'm fine Reno," Shadow's voice was quiet and coming closer to my room.

"You shouldn't be up with those wounds…" Reno growled

"I'm hungry Reno and you suck at cooking."

"Ouch…"

"Sad but true fact, you know that you are banned from using my kitchen. Is Valentine still here?"

"He's been in the guest room the past three days. He came back shortly after Rude brought you back covered in blood and he went straight to his room when he heard you got hurt and hasn't come out since. I wonder if he knows something because he seemed pained that you were hurt," Reno spoke quietly and I looked over at the mirror, knowing that Chaos was laughing inside my mind.

"Has he eaten anything?"

"Not that I know of."

Shadow hummed in response before it became quiet and then the TV turned on to some sports channel. I sighed quietly as I laid down on the bed, propping a pillow under the shoulder that was injured. I could hear the faint sounds of Shadow in the kitchen but tuned it out as I closed my eyes and started meditating.

"Vincent?" There was a quiet knock on the door, rousing me from my meditation. I looked over at the clock and realized that I had been meditating the past hour. "I'm coming in."

"You didn't ask to come in," I muttered as I sat up.

"It's my apartment," Shadow spoke defiantly as the door opened and she came in with a tray. Her upper torso was bandaged and under a black tank top and she was in a pair of loose gym shorts. "I brought you some food."

"I am fine…"

"Don't give me that, as it is my home, it is my job to make sure everyone is fed," she interrupted as she set the tray on the edge of the bed. "How is your…? You're injured again, what happened?"

I remained still as Shadow came closer and one hand hovered over the wound in my shoulder that she had inflicted days before. Her eyes traveled up to mine and I felt the intensity of her eyes in her curiosity. I knew our faces were inches apart but couldn't pull myself away.

_'Now that you have her alone, you should finish what I started,'_ Chaos's voice whispered into my mind and I suddenly jerked back away from Shadow, but since we had been so close, I just ended up falling backwards onto the bed. _'Kill her, just like you have with all the others.'_

"No..." I whispered almost inaudibly.

_'Her blood smells so delicious...'_

"Stop it..." I gripped my head and tried to silence the demon inside.

* * *

-Shadow-

* * *

_'What just happened...?' _I blinked in surprise and saw Vincent lying on the bed, gripping his head. "Vincent...? Are you okay?"

"Stop it..." Vincent whispered, his voice strained.

"Stop what Vincent?" I frowned and started to walk around the bed when a familiar blade caught my eye. I walked over to the dresser and stared down at the dagger that I remember taking with me the night I ran off only days ago. Blood was dried on it and there were drops of blood near it on the wood surface. "Vincent where did you get this...?"

"So, you don't remember?" A menacing voice spoke behind me and I looked in the mirror and saw Vincent standing behind me, only that it wasn't him... or was it? Orange-yellow eyes stared back at me and his mouth was parted, revealing sharp teeth. "Do you not remember attacking us that night?"

My eyes fell on the wound on his shoulder and saw it heal within seconds. "Chaos..."

"Leave her alone...!" I heard Vincent's voice through the man's lips before he gripped his head and stepped back and hit the frame of the bed as the orange-yellow faded from his eyes leaving only crimson.

"So that's why you hated Professor Hojo so much," I whispered quietly and he looked at me with pained eyes. "You look like a wounded animal."

"You know nothing..."

* * *

-Vincent-

* * *

"Do you really think I know so little about Hojo and experiments? Ever since I was able to escape that science lab, I have worked every day to know everything about what has gone on in those labs. No one leaves Hojo's lab in the exact same condition as when they entered." Her eyes were full of pain as she glared at me.

"What's your excuse?"

"I..." Her eyes fell and she stared away from the mirror and her eyes locked onto the bloodied dagger. "I have no excuses..."

"Shadow, Cloud called," Reno entered the room, oblivious to the tension. "He said that he ran into Cid and Rude. He won't be back for a couple days."

"You can leave," Shadow spoke calmly before walking towards the door.

"Who, me or him?" Reno's eyes darted over to where I stood against the bed.

"Both."

"I can't do that Shadow," Reno spoke then there was a bang and the red head was pressed against the open door with the bloodied dagger against his neck. "Shad..."

"I told you to leave," she hissed before she threw him away from her and unfortunate for Reno, that was onto the hard floor of the guest room.

"What the hell...?" Reno gasped as he got to his feet and looked at me. "Do you know what's going on with her?"

"Why would I know?" I spoke coldly as I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on.

"Right," Reno frowned as he ran a hand against his neck where the dagger had been resting. "Damn, I've never seen her like that before. That time of the month must be coming up..."

"OUT!" Shadow's voice came from down the hall and Reno walked out of the room quickly and I heard the main door open and close quickly. Then I heard her voice faintly as she talked to herself, "Finally, that was close..."


End file.
